The Good of Many Over My Happiness
by SASandJRtheOver-Editors
Summary: A man in a black and white suit with a red slash across his mask blocked the way for the guards escorting Loki to his prison cell. "Just give me the mirror and I'll be on my way." "This is an ancient relic of Azgard. No one can harness it's power anyways. There is a prophecy about it." Red X smirked beneath his mask. "I know, I have to go before SHE'S pissed."


The Good of Many Over My Happiness

A man in a black and white suit with a red slash across his mask blocked the way for the guards escorting Loki to his prison cell. "Just give me the mirror and I'll be on my way." Thor drew the mirror from his belt. "This is an ancient relic of Azgard. No one can harness it's power anyways. There is a prophecy about it." Red X smirked beneath his mask. "I know, I have to get the mirror back to my fiancé before she discovers that it's..." A voice cut him off. "Missing?" They spun around to see a woman with long wavy black hair and big green eyes walk in, Fury on her heels. She walked up to X, took off his mask, and kissed him. Jason blushed as she pressed a button on his suit and it folded into a flat cube. She turned and plucked the mirror from Thor's hand. She turned to Loki. "Hello, brother dear. Now what did I tell you about my room, my stuff, and my house." Loki looked sullen. "Stay out, don't touch, stay away." He said in a bad mimic of Raven's voice. She glared at him. "And what was mother's number one rule?" "Your sister has enough to deal with. You are not to attempt to take over the world for any selfish reason." He repeated, then frowned. "Sister, I'm doing this for you. HE won't come if there's an army of Chituri here." Raven's gaze softened. Her brother was only trying to do this for her. It must have hurt trying to sabotage his relationships with his adopted family to save his sister from becoming a portal. "It won't stop him. You should have known that. I've been meditating for weeks, and the Chituri are chaos creatures. This only helps him." Loki looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry. I tried. I love you. I don't want you to become a portal and vanish into nothing, and there's no way you'll have any part left after last time. You can't do that twice and hope to still exist." Raven looked at him sternly. "You sort of foiled my plan. you know what a horcrux is, right?" Loki nodded. "I'm making a love based one with the mirror, and you will have to bring me back to fight him. If you help me, we might be able to destroy him." Loki brightened. "Now, I'm all for obeying the law, but there are times..." she sighed as Loki's cuffs fell off. She summoned the staff from Stark's workroom, grabbed it, and vanished from sight. Thor growled. "Who was that?" he directed his fury at Director Fury (pun intended) and waited. "That was one of our... other consultants. She means well, but this time, she went too far." Stark came racing in. "Got a lock!" He held up a print out. "It's in Jump city." Captain America came racing in, suited up, as Jarvis sent the Iron Man suit to Tony. A ship pulled up to the helicarrier. Barton stumbled in. "I was seeing stuff, and then a raven appeared in my mind, and all of a sudden, I had control of myself again." Thor was idly silent. They stopped in front of a tower with a giant T, and without any other idea, rang the doorbell. A metal man opened the door. "We didn't order any more..." He paused. "You're not the pizza delivery guy. What do you think your doing here?" Natasha pushed past him. She held a gun out on front of her. The metal man pushed a button on his arm, and a siren went out through the tower. Everyone stopped as the occupants of the tower came down. A green boy, a red haired girl who was obviously alien, and a purple haired girl. In front of them was none other than Robin, the famous boy wonder. Then Captain America, who didn't recognize him, started forward. A black aura blocked the way. "What do you want?" "We traced the tesseract to this location." The green boy looked confused. "Beast Boy, it's the glowing cube in my room." The voice sounded familiar. Loki came into the room at that moment. "Mother and Odin Allfather will be here soon." The purple haired girl nodded. She pulled her hood up. "Cover your eyes." The strange people and Loki covered their yes just as a bright light shone. When it subsided, a tall woman with purple eyes and long black hair, and Odin were standing there. "Mother!" Loki and the purple haired girl said in unison. "Now what is it, princess?" Odin asked. She held up the mirror. Swirling her fingers over it, she muttered quietly. The tesseract came out to rest on top of it. "Ahhhhhhh, thank you. Have you met your betrothed yet?" The final part was said towards Thor. Thor froze. "Betrothed?" You could hear the panic in his voice. Raven curtsied as her featured changed. She became the woman on the helicarrier. "With all due respect, I have a fiancé. I can't be betrothed to this..." Loki spoke up. "Irrationally thinking warrior." "Yes, that. He has no tact, and is not very diplomatic. I need some one who's both tactful and diplomatic." "I'm sorry, Raven. It's necessary. In time, you will see that. For now, simply remember that he's your half brother's adopted brother, and try to keep from insulting him. Red X is not an appropriate man for a princess anyways. Jason Todd is thought dead. Now stop arguing, and finish your plans. Your people back you now. Any power boosts needed will provided. I must go, as must Odin. Do not fear, everything will be okay." She and Odin disappeared in a flash of light. Jason walked in. He came up to Raven and scooped her up into his arms. "Jason, my mother, she... I'm ... he... you... Mother forbade out relationship. She betrothed me... to Thor." Jason looked at her sadly. "Oh, Rae. C'mere sunshine. I'll always be here, and I'll help you through this. Everything will be okay. I promise, someday you'll like him enough. I'll always love you." "Jason, it's best if you go. I don't think I could deal with this if I have to see you everyday. Go do that year long tour. Visit all the honorary Titans. Visit Titans East and West. I'll... I'll deal somehow." X let go of her. "I'll do that, then I'll see if that job offer was still open."


End file.
